A content provider may permit or deny access to content by a user device based on a location of the user device. The user device may determine the location of the user device using an active location system, such as a global positioning system (GPS) unit of the user device, or using a passive location system. The passive location system may determine the location of the user device based on interactions of the user device with one or more base stations, with a wireless access point (e.g., a WiFi router, etc.), with another user device, or the like.